


Sacrifical Lamb

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end of S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifical Lamb

Sarah had been staring at Cosima for a while before she spoke. 

"You can't sacrifice yourself..."

Cosima had smiled softly, pulling Sarah into a hug. She had known Sarah would react badly, she had been counting on it. She had run out of reasons not to do things. Now Sarah gave her a reason. She knew if she asked nicely enough Sarah would probably get her out of it without telling her how or why she was doing it, what Sarah didn't seem to know was that Cosima knew why. The same reason she kept rescuing Helena. Sarah was something of a lover as well as a fighter, it was part of what had drawn Cosima to her once Delphine had left. They had not spoken since Sarah's last outburst and Cosima smiled softly as she kissed Sarah, gently. Sarah had surprised her by kissing back with a fire she had never expected.


End file.
